


The Sound Of Silence

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, D/s, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings/Sutures, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought really hard about this, you know, about a truly fitting and memorable punishment for you, pet, so I hope you appreciate all the effort I've gone to.  For you."</p><p>"And if I say so myself, I rather think I've surpassed myself this time.  What better way to discipline a subordinate who speaks out of turn than to render him forcibly silent.  Don't you think, baby?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Silence

During their long association, Sebastian has become quite intimately attuned to Jim's moods. Jim is certainly not the psychotic madman he portays so well when terrifying clients and enemies alike. He is far too controlled and far too clever to let even the slightest chinks appear in the firewall of absolute dominion surrounding his empire by allowing himself the luxury of losing his temper. No, if Jim is angry with you, he will not act in haste. To do so may result in repenting at leisure, and if Jim had to have a life motto assigned to him, it would be "non, je ne regrette rien".

Jim's method of discipline is therefore calm and considered and, as far as possible, he likes to make the punishment fit the transgression. That's not to say that Jim shies away from inflicting pain when reprimanding an employee, or settling a score with someone who's pissed him off; he's a sadist, after all, as well as a control freak, and the sexual piquancy in administering the punishment is just an added bonus, in Jim's book.

Which is why Sebastian, despite being a utter masochist in the right circumstances (with Jim) and getting an instant hard on at being dominated and humiliated by a smaller, weaker man (Jim again), can't quite prevent a slight faltering in his steps as he follows Jim into the flat on their return home from the morning's dealings.

"Get me a drink - vodka - a large one." Jim stalks off to his office leaving Sebastian standing uncertainly in the hallway. He retrieves a bottle of vodka from the freezer, pours a generous glass for Jim, taking a fortifying swig himself, and tramps through to the office.

Jim is sitting at his desk, tapping on a keyboard, as lists of figures and investment details scroll by on the two monitors he's fired up. He totally ignores Sebastian as he places the glass beside Jim on the desk, taking care to place a coaster under it. God forbid he leaves a ring on Jim's unbelievably-expensive-personally-ergonomically-designed office furniture to add to his transgressions.

"You can strip and go and kneel in the bathroom. I want you to think about what you did today, _Moran_. I want you to consider how you should be punished for your presumption. I shall be in presently."

"But, Jim, _Boss_..."

Jim turns to face him then, his eyes black and devoid of expression. "If you're looking for more punishment, _Moran_ , then you're going the right way about it. You do what I tell you and you do not speak. Go."

-O-

Sebastian slowly undresses, folding his clothes neatly and setting them aside on a shelf. He sinks to his knees and waits, unable to prevent himself doing exactly what Jim ordered him to do - imagining what gruesome, painful punishment Jim is devising for him. 

He's beginning to get a little chilly and his knees are aching by the time he hears Jim's footsteps in the hallway. From the corner of his eye, Sebastian can see that Jim is carrying a silver metal tray, which he sets down on a shelf beside the sink, just above Sebastian's line of vision. Jim pulls out a couple of fluffy towels and sits himself down on them on the corner of the bath.

Sebastian is relieved to see that the earlier deadness has gone from Jim's eyes, indicating that the ice cold edge of his rage has abated a little. Jim takes Sebastian's face in his hands and leans in close to him. "Sebastian. You are my chief of staff, my right hand man. You are efficient and ruthless and, above all, you are loyal, and I value all of that very highly. However, you are my subordinate and I cannot have you questioning my decisions, _ever_. I will not have it. You therefore leave me no choice other than to punish you."

Jim leans in even further and curls his fingers in Sebastian's hair. His voice is almost inaudible as he ghosts his lips over Sebastian's ear and murmurs, "You leave me no choice, baby. You do understand that, don't you?"

Sebastian nods, trying to turn his face into Jim's embrace, but Jim has pulled back, his face a mask again. He moves to the tray and Sebastian hears the distinctive sound of latex gloves being snapped on. Then Jim is sitting before him again, and the smell of surgical alcohol hits him as Jim carefully cleans the area around his mouth.

"I thought really hard about this, you know, about a truly fitting and memorable punishment for you, pet, so I hope you appreciate all the effort I've gone to. For you." Sebastian shivers. 

"And if I say so myself, I rather think I've surpassed myself this time. What better way to discipline a subordinate who speaks out of turn than to render him forcibly silent. Don't you think, baby?"

Sebastian breathes heavily out of his nose, suddenly unable, he feels, to even move his lips. Dear God, what is the mad little bastard going to do to him? A fleeting image of Jim slicing off his tongue with a scalpel rears into his mind and Seb can only moan deep in his throat in fear, imagining the blood cascading down over his chin and chest and pooling darkly on the tiled floor. But then, Jim surely values his tongue for reasons other than speaking, doesn't he? He's pretty painstakingly trained Sebastian to use it in ways that would make a fucking whore blush, so surely - he wouldn't?

When he realises that Jim is not wielding a scalpel, but holding surgical forceps and a length of suture, the relief that floods through him is almost enough to topple him sideways. Shaking his head slightly to clear it only prompts a growled, "Keep still!" from Jim, and Sebastian finds himself focussed entirely on the needle approaching his mouth.

"Christ. Not so much a tiger as Clarence the cross-eyed fucking lion," mutters Jim darkly, and Seb would probably snigger at the reference, _normally_ , but there's nothing normal about someone lining up a needle to pierce the sensitive skin surrounding one's mouth, the anticipation of pain, the pressure building up, focussed on such a tiny area, then the sudden feeling of puncture as the needle forces through the flesh and then the same again on the way out, and the dragging sensation of the suture passing between the two pieces of flesh and pulling the mouth together.

There's pain, enough to make Sebastian flinch and fill his eyes with tears, but it's bearable; even Jim wouldn't pierce the flesh of his actual lips. But then with the next stitch there's the anticipation of the puncture and the pain and the endorphins which have flowed are dissipating, and Sebastian is mewling deep in his throat and the tears have spilled over and are running down his cheeks.

"Hush now, kitten. Only one more." He steels himself for the last one, and it's as bad as the one before but then Jim's tying the knot off and cutting the end of the suture to leave three neat stitches along the middle of Sebastian's mouth, a centimetre or so of thread sticking out from each of them.

Seb probes at the stitches gingerly with his tongue, tasting blood, but he's hardly aware of that; the strange sensation of something totally foreign lodged in his flesh and the inability to open his mouth and lick his lips overwhelming everything else. He moans, suddenly panicked at being unable to move his lips, and unable to speak.

Jim grasps a handful of his hair again, and twists Seb's face up into his, holding his nostrils together. "You _made_ me do this. You _made_ me punish you, tiger. So stop being such a fucking baby."

Sebastian gasps for breath through the sides of his mouth, the sutures only sealing the centre, until Jim releases him, snapping his fingers for Seb to follow him. Not given permission to stand, Sebastian follows Jim on his hands and knees, a couple of small rivulets of blood running down over his chin as he crawls. 

-O-

Sebastian has lost track of how long he's been on the floor, kneeling hunched over as a footstool for Jim while he watches TV, plays video games and taps away on his phone. The pain in his lips has subsided somewhat to a dull, throbbing ache, but he's tired and stiff and thirsty. He shifts slightly as Jim takes a long swallow of his vodka, and Sebastian imagines the ice cold liquid flowing down his own throat, subtly flavoured with slices of lime.

Jim kicks him in the side. "Sebby, get up, lazybones. Make yourself useful and remove my socks and trousers, then come and kneel between my legs." Sebastian grunts, muscles protesting as he uncoils from the floor. He gently peels Jim's silk socks off and folds them neatly, then undoes his belt and slides Jim's trousers off, again folding them carefully so they don't get creased. Jim's not wearing pants, dirty little fucker, and Seb kneels inches away from his crotch. Jim cups his balls with one hand, and strokes his rapidly hardening prick with the other.

Impossibly, Sebastian feels his own cock begin to stir and Jim doesn't miss that, _of course_. "Christ, tiger, only you could get a hard on watching me playing with myself when _your mouth's sewn fucking shut_." Jim holds his cock in one hand, using the other to pull Sebastian's face into his crotch. He rubs the tip of his cock over Seb's sutured mouth, smearing precome over the stitches, setting them stinging afresh.

"I should keep you like this, tiger. You know how much you love sucking Daddy's cock. What if you couldn't, if I kept you all sewed up with no yummy cock and come? Just used your arse as a come dump? Would you like that, baby, Daddy's come trickling out of your hole but none in Sebby's mouth, hmmmm?"

Jim is winding himself up, Seb knows, Jim's voice growing husky with arousal as his cock drips more precome to smear around his mouth. But his words are also turning Sebastian on, imagining himself bound and rendered totally mute, nothing more than a convenient hole for Jim to use and fill with his come. He moans as Jim rubs his prick more forcefully against his face, pulling at the sutures, feeling blood again begin to trickle, intermingling with the smears from Jim's cock. 

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you, you dirty little bitch? God, you're such a _slut_ , Sebby."

Without another word, Jim pushes Sebastian away and stands, clicking his fingers for him to follow. In the bathroom, Seb kneels again, as Jim retrieves another set of forceps and a pair of scissors, before settling down on the towels on the corner of the bath. "Have you learned your lesson, Sebastian?" Seb nods fervently. "You won't speak out of turn again, or contradict me?" Seb shakes his head, begging Jim with his eyes.

"Oh, and you can stop making puppy dog faces at me, I've already decided to take them out." Jim makes short work of removing the sutures and Sebastian sighs with relief, running his tongue gingerly over his sore, dry lips.

"I bet you're thirsty, aren't you, Sebby? Well, open up then."

Jim thrusts his erect cock into Sebastian's mouth, ignoring his grunts of discomfort, and proceeds to facefuck the kneeling man as hard as he can. It's painful, and Seb knows that the suture holes are bleeding again, but this is the final part of his punishment, so he concentrates on keeping his mouth tight around Jim's prick, lathing it with his tongue in time with Jim's thrusts, moaning deep in his throat as he struggles to breathe and not to gag.

It isn't long before Jim's groaning and bucking against his face, Sebastian's nose mashed into his soft dark pubic hair, Jim's balls slapping against his chin. Jim's semen is hot and bitter and salty, but strangely soothing to Seb's dry throat. When Jim has quite finished and pulls out, he licks him clean as thoroughly as ever, tonguing the slit for the last minute traces of come.

"Good boy, tiger. You took that very well; I'm proud of you." Jim ruffles his hair affectionately. "Go and have a shower and I'll put something on your mouth, baby." Sebastian nuzzles the inside of Jim's thigh, strangely ecstatic at Jim's words of praise. Jim grabs his chin and twists his face up to his. "But remember, _love_ , you _ever_ do that again, and I won't use sutures. I'll use fucking rivets."


End file.
